Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle lifting system and more specifically to a system comprising one or more moveable lifts or lifting devices. These lifting systems are specifically used for lifting trucks and busses, or other vehicles.
Description of Related Art
A known vehicle lifting system with a moveable lifting device is disclosed in WO 2006/112857. Such a lifting system relates to a moveable in-ground lifting system that is provided with a scissor type lifting device with the additional advantage that the installation depth is relatively small. The moveable lifting device is manoeuvred under the rear axle of the vehicle, like a bus or truck, in accordance with the specific axle distance of this vehicle. In case of an incorrect positioning, the vehicle may tumble from the lifting device, thereby creating a safety concern. Especially when confronted with different types of vehicles on the lifting system, it is problematic to guarantee a correct position of the moveable lifting device under the vehicle. For example, companies are confronted with over 200 types of vehicles that have different dimensions.
An object of the invention is to obviate or at least reduce the above problems and to improve safety when lifting a vehicle.